Resident Evil Progeny
by Dr. Zero
Summary: A retired Umbrella scientist has taken something that is very close to her heart, and very important to Umbrella's master plan. Hanging in the balance between one woman's love and one man's greed is two innocent lives and the fate of the world.


"Boys wake up or you will be late for school." calls a woman's voice into an unlit bedroom, and two voices respond almost in unison "Ok. We're up mom.". One hour after this brief discourse we see Dr. Victoria Ashford and her two sons Alex (the elder with black hair and reddish brown eyes) and Brian (the younger with blond hair and light green eyes) seated around a breakfast table like any normal family. "Brian did you remember to take your medicine?" asks Victoria. "Yes mom, but I still don't see why I need to." responds Brian before biting into a strip of bacon. Victoria reaches her hand across the table placing her hand on Brian's cheek and looks directly into his eyes and says "Son we have been over this a million times. If you don't take it your blood sugar levels will drop and you could pass out or even die.". "Ok mom I understand." responds Brian before looking away from his mother's concerned gaze. "Little brother could you pass the salt?" asks Alex, "Sure" replies Brian before waving at the salt shaker sending it floating in his brother's direction. "Brian what did I say about using your powers?" asks Victoria sternly. "Sorry mom. Emergencies only, I know" responds Brian softly. "Umm mom, Brian it's 7:30." says Alex after checking his watch. "Oh, your right lets go." responds a slightly shocked Victoria. Victoria, Brian, and Alex quickly place their plates into the dishwasher, and grab their bags. Once the all reach the garage Victoria gets into her car, while Alex and Brian hop on to Alex's motorcycle (a red 2007 Kawasaki Ninja) and travel the 40 minutes from their house to the local high school.

Meanwhile, in a darkened office at Umbrella's North American HQ located in Raleigh, North Carolina. "That bitch Victoria. How dare she try to fool me? Did she really think I wouldn't figure it out?" yells a voice. "Director Maxwell please calm your self. You must remember your condition." says a concerned female voice. "Clair. How many times must I tell you to call me Enrico." responds the voice that has now been revealed as that of the Umbrella R & D Director, Enrico Maxwell, "But you're right. Why allow such a trivial matter to trouble me? Let us simply pay the happy family a visit."

"Well boys I have students waiting and you shouldn't be late on the day of classes." says Victoria with a smile. "Aww come on mom. Or should I say first year biology teacher Dr. Ashford, you could just write us hall passes." replies a smirking Brian. "Anyway, I'll meet the both of you here in the parking lot at 4 o'clock and we can drive home together." says Victoria. "Well, if it's ok with you I was planning stay late after school and tryout for the soccer team and Brian wanted to stay and watch." responds Alex. "Sure son. Just call me when you are done so I'll know when to start dinner." replies Victoria before turning and walking towards her classroom, and Brian and Alex head off to their own classes.

The rest of the day proceeded like any normal school day ending in Victoria driving home, and Brian waiting for Alex to finish trying out for the soccer team. Victoria arrives home only to find an unfamiliar car parked in her drive way and her front door unlocked. She opens the door only to be greeted by a voice coming form the living room, "Victoria. Our most gracious hostess, due come in and greet us properly." calls the voice. Victoria enters the living room and sees none other than Director Enrico Maxwell seated on her sofa with his secretary Clair Wainwright. "D-Director Maxwell" stammers Victoria. "What is everyone's problem? How many times must I tell you to call me Enrico" says director Maxwell with an airy tone. "Why are you here?" asks Victoria trembling slightly before sinking into a chair on the far side of the room(as far away from Maxwell as possible). Instead of answering he picks up a photo of Alex and Brian standing next to each other. "Such handsome boys you have." he says after considering the photo for a moment. "You stay away from them, you monster!" yells Victoria suddenly jumping up from her chair. "Victoria, you squealing sow. Sit down and be silent. You must have forgotten that they are the property of the Umbrella Corporation, and I shall do with them as I very well please." says director Maxwell with and even but menacing tone.

During this heated exchange Brian and Alex are still at soccer tryouts. For the last hour Brian has been sitting in the bleachers waiting for his older brother to finish, and would have remained doing so if it had not been for a sudden blinding pain in his head that caused him to give out a sudden loud scream and tumble to the ground clutching his head. The loud scream catches the attention of everyone on the soccer field, including Alex who immediately rushes to his brother's side. "Brian! What's wrong?" asks Alex worriedly as he pulls Brian to his feet and supports most of his brother's weight to keep him from collapsing. "Mom is in trouble." replies Brian who is unable to open his eyes or stand without his brother's help because of the blinding pain in his head. Alex shocked by both his brother's state and his previous statement quickly tosses Brian over his right shoulder, grabs his book bag along with his brother's, and quickly runs away from the soccer field and towards the parking lot despite complaints from the coach. Once safely in the parking lot and away form prying eyes Alex sits Brian down on the ground next to his motorcycle before asking "What do you mean mom is in trouble?".

After cracking open his right eye Brian with great difficult manages to respond "I-I'm not sure, but I know we have to hurry". Deciding that it would be best to take his brother at his word he helps Brian onto the motorcycle behind him and races home. Once there Alex climbs of his bike and reaches to help Brian off, but Brian waves his hand away. "I'm fine now, and besides you might have to grab mom if we need to run for it." says Brian before getting off the motorcycle and gesturing to the front door which is sitting slightly ajar. Brian and Alex enter the house noiselessly closing the door behind them. "Mom?" calls out Alex. "I'm in the living room boys." replies Victoria. Alex and Brian reach the living room and find their mother sitting across from two people they had never seen before. "Mom are you ok?" asks Brian who is the first to reach their mother's side. Before Victoria can respond Director Maxwell interjects "Come now boys what is with all of the suspicious looks. Don't you recognize your favorite uncle?". Alex steps between his family and the two intruders. "We don't have an uncle. So who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" snaps Alex fiercely. "Awww. So you can speak now, and look you are still fulfilling your role as a living shield for your comparatively defenseless little brother. How cute." mocks Maxwell. "Hey. Stop talking to my big brother like that. Or I'll make you stop." yells Brian as he walks over to Maxwell only to be stopped by Alex's outstretched arm and the terse command "Stay behind me.".

"Well, well. What hostile children you have Victoria; you really should have taught them better manners. It's a shame I had hoped to take you all alive, but you have forced my hand. It looks like you have become my _**Nemesis **_after all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Yes Enrico Maxwell is a character from Hellsing, but this most likely won't turn into a crossover. At least for now I'm just borrowing a character. Please review.


End file.
